


Possession

by carryonthefamilybusiness



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon possession, Gen, Torture, demon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 18:20:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/690026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carryonthefamilybusiness/pseuds/carryonthefamilybusiness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean finds himself in a bad position when a demon get's the upper hand on him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Possession

Vision faded in and out. Stars danced in front of him as he tried to blink them away with no luck. The throbbing pain in his head was distracting. The lights felt almost too bright and sent a jolt of pain from his head to his eyes. A loud groan escaped his lips as his head swayed from side to side. Despite the pain, the off vision and the stars the hunter was still searching for something. An exit, a weapon, or even just a sign that would give him some kind of clue as to where he was. Memory was blurry, he couldn’t place exactly what had happened before he woke up. A jerk of his hand to move to his head was stopped by something. Sluggishly his head rolled to look down at why he couldn’t move it.

A chain was wrapped around his wrist to the bar underneath it. There was a little give, just enough to wiggle his arm and hand around, but not enough to do anything. “Damn it.” The voice was raspy, rough and dry. It wasn’t until he muttered to himself that he noticed the itch in the back of his throat. The dryness enough to hurt. What had happened? How’d he end up here? The questions kept coming and to his surprise it only made his head hurt even more. All he wanted to do was rub his eyes and try to clear his vision, but it wasn’t looking like he’d get to. Instead he had to settle for the slow process of adjusting to the pain, the lighting and everything else.

It felt like hours when it only took a few minutes before the stars stopped and the fading vision settled. Now he could focus and try to figure out what was going on. There were no obvious signs as to where he was. It looked almost like a storage building, maybe even a warehouse. Boxes laid about in places, but other than that there were no signs and nothing important. Dean focused back on the chains on his wrists, giving them a few hard jerks and tugs. The rattling sound seemed to echo through the silence. His hands twisted, turned, tugged and pulled in an attempt to somehow get free. From the look of the marks in his skin, it looked as though this wasn’t the first attempt he’d had. Shifting in the metal, uncomfortable chair he quickly realized it wasn’t just his hands chained. How’d he not notice this sooner? His feet were chained together at the ankles to the ground. A hard jerk proved to be useless.

“Great. Just great.” He muttered bitterly to himself as he started looking around. The sound of footsteps started coming from the distance. “Who’s there?” He yelled out despite the pain in his throat. “Sammy?” He yelled once more, listening to his voice bounce off the walls. For a moment the hunter paused and listened closely. No, it wasn’t the sound of his brother’s shoes. Yes, Dean knew the difference by now. Sammy was quieter, his steps didn’t echo like this.. no. Those sounded like heels. Stepping out of the shadows from the corner of a bunch of boxes, he noticed a gorgeous redhead appear pushing a cart. “Who are you?” He demanded, but the only thing he got from her was a flash of white teeth through the red colored lips. If the situation had been different he might have found it incredibly attractive to see. Well.. even in the situation he found her attractive.

“Mister Winchester. It’s an honor to meet you. Well.. at least now that you’ve finally woke up.” Her voice was almost mesmerizing. Bright green eyes stared back at his as he kept still besides the small fidgets to try to get his hand freed. “I’m sure it is.” Dean murmured back, watching her closely. Eyes trailed across the slick black dress that seemed to hug every single curve she had. Why the hell are the hot ones always the crazy ones? he thought bitterly to himself. “You are a hard man to get a hold of. You put up a rather nice fight, but I’m sorry to say you were a bit out numbered.” The woman continued, mostly talking to herself. Long, slender fingers trailed across the cart that was covered in a dark tarp. Flashes of memories flew across his eyes and he shook his head hard to push them aside.

“What do you want with me?” He finally asked, his eyes never leaving her movements. “What do I want? Why I want you, Dean.” The voice was seductive enough he could of swore she was a sex phone operator… not that he knew what one would sound like. “Well you’ve got me.” The hunter gave her a forced smile. Her back turned to him momentarily and despite the position he was in, he couldn’t resist letting his eyes trailed across the view. The woman pulled away the tarp to reveal.. jars? Jars full of clear liquid. Slowly she turned back to face him, that smile wrapped across her face once more. The only difference this time was her eyes. Those gorgeous green eyes were no longer green. Instead they were black. “Demon.” He whispered under his breath. Obviously it was loud enough for her to hear because a wicked laugh escaped her.

Taking a step forward, she sat down on his lap. One hand held a knife, his knife that they’d stole from Ruby years ago. Slowly she trailed it down his chest through the dirty shirt he was wearing. Heart raced hard against his chest, but he kept the cold wall built up as usual. “What’s wrong Dean? Don’t have the same taste in women that your brother did? Oh I knew Ruby, I knew her quite well.” The demon moved forward, her face barely away from his. Close enough he could feel the hot breath leaving her lips and grazing across his own. “I saw the way you were looking at me.. you like what you see.” She whispered. “I like the meatsuit you are wearing, not you.” The cold tone escaped his mouth as he glared into those black eyes. “That’s okay, sweetheart. I’m looking for a new meatsuit. This one.. she grows boring. It doesn’t help she died ages ago. Too much..rough play.” A pink tongue flicked out and grazed across his bottom lip. It was all he could do not to gag was the feeling.

Her movements were quick and she was off his lap. Long fingers grabbed the collar of his shirt and the knife stabbed into it, barely missing his skin. Quickly she cut through the material. It was pointless to use the knife. Dean knew she would have been able to rip it off, but something about the way the demon was acting told him she wanted to scare him. It was working. Mentally he began praying for Castiel to show up and smite the bitch back to hell. The demon turned away once more and sat the knife back on the cart before picking up one of the jars. Carefully she unscrewed the cap and sat it down before making her way back to his lap.

“You see, I’ve been given a rather nice task from Crowley. Capture you, sweetheart. Now that I’ve got you, he decided to be oh so nice and give me my present early.” With her free hand she trailed a fingernail across the now revealed tattoo. “My present being this rather delicious meatsuit, but there’s a small problem. This.” She taped her finger on the tattoo. “I need it gone and I have the perfect way of doing it.” The smile that grew across those red colored lips was sickening. Without a warning, her hand stuck into the jar. The sound of skin sizzling in his ears and the smell of the flesh was enough to make his gag reflex kick in. There wasn’t a sound that came from the demon, but the moment her hand pulled out and touched his chest a loud scream escaped him. “Shh, baby. It doesn’t hurt that bad. We just have to make sure this..is..all..gone.” For the next few minutes she worked carefully at applying the acid to the ink on his chest. Half way through it the screams had stopped, but tears rolled out of his eyes from the pain. Sweat coated his forehead.

Finally it was over, but Dean knew the worst was to come still. The demon rose from his lap, her hand scarred and burned almost to the bone. The smile across her face was an image he knew he’d never be able to force from his mind. “Time to try out my new outfit.” Her head threw back and the black smoke immediately came pouring out. As quickly as he could, he started repeating the anti-exorcist chant that he’d heard Sam do once before. Before he had the chance to say the last word, he felt the demon enter him. A loud yell escaped him as he fought it off the best he could.

Eyes closed tight and for a second there was nothing. The moment his eyes opened, the typical green color was gone and replaced with complete black. “That’s better.”


End file.
